muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 706: Will Ferrell
Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the rest of the Muppet gang must get everything prepared for their guest star, Will Ferrell.........and they must keep everything all cleaned up for the great big comedy sketch #. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Will Ferrell's dressing room door 9 times and tells him '29 2nds 'til curtain'............and Will agrees to do the show with them. *'The Muppet Show' ''Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet lets out great big puffs out blue smoke........... *Scooter, Mildred Huxtetter, Fozzie, Walter, Gonzo and Rowlf sing '''Darlin' Clementine' *Kermit compliments on Mildred Huxtetter.......and tells her that she's incredible.......and she thanks him. *Miss Piggy asks to do a musical #......but Kermit says that if he let her go on stage with Will........he might need to cancel the original sketch #. *Will Ferrell (impersonating a Robert Goulet type of voice) and Miss Piggy sing John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt............ *Pigs In Space (Hair Color Changer 600): Dr. Strangepork invents a portable machine called the Hair Color Changer 600 which makes the hairs on their heads change into many different rainbow colors....... *At the Dance-All of the Muppet characters romantically dance with their partners.... *Veteranarian's Hospital (Patient: Walter): Walter is in the hospital for a dosage of good laughter...... *Muppet News Flash (Exercise Workout Night): The Muppet Newsman announces the time of excercise workout night.........and he ends up on a treadmill as well. *Sam's Editorial Speech (Violence and Destruction): Sam tells everybody things that include dynamite and gun powder cause violenece and destruction.......... *The Swedish Chef prepares to make blueberry flapjacks........but the blueberries keep disco dancing on the counter. *Muppet Labs (Automatic Music Box): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the use of the Automatic Music Box......which sends Beaker into a classical dancing frenzy. *Closing Musical #-Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo, Rowlf, Walter, Miss Piggy, Wayne, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter sing Polly Wolly Doodle.......... *End Credits Outro: Just as Kermit thanks Will for being on the show...........Walter tells him that everything's looking peaceful as usual without fighting and a lot of violent destruction. *Statler: "Do you really think that comedy stuff is so darn expensive those days?" *Waldorf: "No........what makes you say that?" *Statler: "Send out the comedians!" *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *Darlin' Clementine (performed by Scooter, Mildred Huxtetter, Fozzie, Walter, Gonzo and Rowlf) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (performed by Miss Piggy, Will Ferrell and the rest of the Muppet gang) *Pigs In Space Sketch #-Hair Color Changer 600 *At the Dance Sketch #- same as always *Veteranarian's Hospital Sketch #-Walter as the patient *Muppet News Flash-Excersise Workout Night *Sam's Editorial Speech-Sam's lecture about things that cause violence and destruction....... *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Blueberry flapjacks *Talk Spot-same location as always *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Automatic music box *Closing Musical #-Polly Wolly Doodle (performed by Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo, Rowlf, Walter, Miss Piggy, Wayne, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes